En tus pupilas
by hinata.nice
Summary: Me miró con sus pupilas penetrantes, con sus ojos fascinantes, y dijo: -Yo también te amo…


**_Artista: Shakira  
Canción: En tus pupilas._**

* * *

En tus pupilas.

Sabía que era él aquel que iba a hacerme feliz todo el tiempo, sabía que no tendría intención alguna de hacerme sufrir. Me enamoré de él, simplemente no lo pude evitar.

_**Quand tu, quand tu me prends dans tes bras  
Quand je regarde dans tes yeux  
Je vois que dieu existe  
C'est pas dur de croire  
**__Cuando tú, cuando tú me llevas en tus brazos  
Cuando miro en tus ojos  
Veo que Dios existe  
No es difícil de creer_

Sabía que habían sido sus ojos los que me habían hipnotizado. Sasuke era más que una _cara bonita._ Lo sabía. No podía mantenerme en pie cada que lo veía, pero he aprendido a controlarme, claro, debo confesar que fue él el que me ayudó a no desfallecer en su presencia. No lo había notado hasta que él me miró de una manera exquisita. De una manera que nunca podré olvidar, sus ojos se veían tan perfectos. ¿Cómo poder olvidar la primera mirada que me dio?

_**Antes de conocerte el mundo era plano  
Aunque lo discuta usted Señor Galilei  
Y me cansé de besar ranas en vano  
Pero el príncipe azul  
Jamás no encontré**_

Sabía que él no era un príncipe azul, aquel con que sueña cada niña, cada mujer, él… él era más que eso. El no necesitaba títulos de "príncipe azul", ni nada. Él estaba bien como era, él está bien como es. Sabía que nunca iba a encontrar a nadie como él.

_**Y así llegaste tú  
Devolviéndome la fe  
Sin poemas y sin flores  
Con defectos con errores  
Pero en pie**_

Recuerdo cuando me pediste que fuera tu novia, no fue un: "te amo Hinata, eres lo más dulce que he visto". Tampoco llegaste con poemas, ni con flores, ni joyas, ni nada… llegaste así sin más, sin rodeos y me pediste que fuese tu novia. Sabía que no eras perfecto, pero con tus defectos y errores, aprendí a ver la perfección en ti. Sabía, a la vez, que no ibas a ser el más cariñoso, ni el más lindo, pero de lo que si estaba segura, es que me ibas a devolver la fe, y sí que lo hiciste.

_**Y siento  
Algo en ti algo entre los dos  
Que me hace insistir  
Cuando miro en tus pupilas  
sé que Dios no dejó de existir  
Y siento  
Algo en ti algo entre los dos  
Que me hace insistir  
Cuando miro en tus pupilas  
sé que Dios no dejó de existir  
Tú lo haces vivir  
Tú lo haces vivir**_

No dices a menudo: "te amo" y eso es lo que me gusta, porque cuando lo dices, tan inesperadamente, repentinamente, súbitamente, tan inopinadamente, de improvisto… y sé que lo dices de verdad. Sé que lo sientes y que no dudas ni un segundo. Y eso me gusta, me gusta que me digas que me amas, pero no a menudo, porque hay personas que lo dicen constantemente, pero sin sentirlo, sólo para que las otras personas se sientan queridas. Pero sé que tú lo dices del corazón, que te sale del corazón, del alma y cuando miro en tus pupilas, sé que Dios existe, porque él te trajo a mí, lo sé.

_**La vida es una colección de recuerdos  
Pero a nada como tu recuerdo tan bien  
Desde la redondez de tus labios  
Al olor de tu pelo  
Al color de tu piel **_

Amo tu recuerdo, pero amo más cuando estás aquí. Ahora que estas aquí a mi lado, sé que no puede haber nada mejor que tú.

-Te amo, Hinata – dijiste.

Amo cuando tus labios se mueven para decirme que me amas, y amo más cuando me besan.

_**No pienses que te iras y me voy a resignar  
Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado  
Entre lo mundano y lo sagrado  
Y aun mas**_

No pienses que te dejaré ir nunca. Más que nada ahora tengo ganas de abrazarte y lo haré.

-Me gusta abrazarte – le susurré al oído abrazándolo por la espalda.

-¿A sí? – dicho esto se volteó para darme un beso – Me gusta besarte – dijo sonriéndome.

¡Ay, Sasuke! Si supieras que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. No podría dejarte ir nunca. Eres lo que más amo.

-Te amo – dije dándole un beso en la mejilla, para después abrazarlo y cantarle al oído en voz baja:

_**Y siento  
Algo en ti algo entre los dos  
Que me hace insistir  
Cuando miro en tus pupilas se que Dios no dejo de existir  
Tu lo haces vivir  
Tu lo haces vivir**_

Me miró con sus pupilas penetrantes, con sus ojos fascinantes, y dijo: -Yo también te amo…

* * *

**_Otro songfic mío... tal vez es lo que se me da mejor... pero bueno... Espero y este songfic les haya gustado.. con mucho cariño: . Dejen reviews_**


End file.
